How to be Popular
by Nekoloid
Summary: Luka is the popular one. Len is the unpopular one. Len is in love with Luka, but Luka will only date popular guys. What happens when Miku tries to make Len popular? Will Len end up falling for Miku instead? LenxMiku Rated T for language and more.
1. Day 00

**Day 00 **

**Miku's Idea**

The teenager stepped in the room. She looked like she was around ten though, from her height. The girl wore a white long-sleeved blouse, a navy blue skirt, white knee length socks, and wore white shoes. Her golden blonde hair reached her shoulders and her ocean blue eyes were closed. The girl clenched her fist, and opened her mouth. "L-Len…" she started. "I got everything on my homework wrong because you wouldn't let me copy your homework!"

A blonde boy who looked just like her couldn't help but grin. His blonde hair was put into a small ponytail and his bangs were spiky. He wore pajamas instead of a school uniform. "That's what you have to make a dramatic scene about?" his face turned into a frown. "You just have to learn to pay attention in class so you can do your own homework."

Suddenly the two heard a knock on the door. "That's Miku and Luka!"

"I can't believe your popular."

"Shut up."

Rin opened the door. Two girls stood in the doorway, dressed in normal clothes. One of them had long teal hair that went down to her knees put in pigtails. She wore a teal t-shirt that said "SPICE!" on it. Spice was a famous japanese band with four guys in it. Dell Honne was the drummer, Ted Kasane, the gutairist, Taito Shion, the keyboardist and Akaito Shion the lead singer. Miku was in love with the band. She also wore white skinny jeans, and teal sneakers that almost matched her shirt's color. She also had teal eyes.

The other one had pink hair, that went down to her waist. She had aqua eyes. Her outfit included a hoodie with the word "SPICE" on it (Miku always wanted them to match.) The hoodie was white. She wore blue skinny jeans, and pink flats.

"Oh, I'm so embarassed! I forgot to change!" Rin cried. "I'm sorry! Please forgive Miku and Luka!"

Len didn't hear the rest. He couldn't stop staring at Luka, the one with pink hair. Len has had a crush on her since the sixth grade where they first met.

"We're going upstairs Len! We might be back down in a second to get snacks!" Rin shouted. Len just nodded, and walked to the living room to watch tv.

"Um, hey guys, I forgot something downstairs! I'll be right back!" Len heard Miku shout. She then came running downstairs. "So Len. I saw you staring at Luka."

"Y-you can't prove that!" Len immediately turned red. "I-it's not like I like Luka or anything. Just get whatever you need and go back upstairs. I wanna finish watching Cardcaptor Sakur- I mean, Bakugan. Yeah!"

Miku giggled. "Len, that show was discontinued last year. Anyway, I tricked them. I wanted to talk to you about Luka." she bended her back and pressed her hands on the glass coffee table for support. "Luka would never date you unless you were popular. Your just the kid that sits in the back of class. Just because your Rin's sister, doesn't mean your popular too. So I have an idea."

"What?" Len asked, suddenly sitting up straight and tall. He needed to know how to get Luka's heart.

"Well, I have to make you popular."


	2. Day 01 Part 1

**Day 01 Part 1 **

**Bad Boy or Cutie Kid?**

"RING, RING, RING!"

The bell rang. The students shuffled out of the classroom. Len thought about what Miku said. _Maybe I'll just talk to Luka before I ask for Miku's help. _Len thought. He found Luka then raised his hand to wave. "Hello Luka!"

Luka turned her head to look at him. "Who the hell are you? Get the fuck out of my face." She turned and walked away.

Len was expressionless. "S-she comes over to my house a million times..and she doesn't even know me?" Len then looked up with a determined look on his face. "I need Miku's help!"

"Len-chan!" Len had heard Miku say. "So do you agree you need help?"

"I hate to say it, but yes. Luka didn't even recognize me!"

"Follow me!" Miku grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the janitor's closet.

The closet smelled like a bathroom and was cramped. The lightbulb flicked on and off

occasionally and dead rats were found everywhere. The bucket always tipped over when the floor creaked. Len found it disgusting but Miku didn't seem bothered at all.

Pulling something out of her purse, Miku turned to Len. "Well, everyone is popular for a reason. Some people have good personality, some people have good looks, while others have cool stuff." Miku explained. "Of course, I'm a triple threat, but your not good looking and your not rich, so, personality it is. We'll work on looks later."

"That was a bit offensive but I'll let it go. So what do I have to choose from?" Len noticed the magazine in Miku's hand. It read "TokyoStar." "Oh no.."

Miku grinned. "TokyoStar has an article in here which tells you how to be as cool as the celebrities!" she said. "It would be cool if you acted like Akaito Shion! You know, the bad boy type! Even Dell Honne would be cool! The cool type! You know, the ones who are hot but act all mean! Then there's Ted,"

"Okay, stop already! I don't have to act like a celebrity to be cool. Can we just get out of here? This place kind of gives me the creeps." Len said.

"Okay fine, but you have to choose!"

"Erm, maybe I'll be the cute one that everyone wants to date."

"Piko Utatane has already taken that place. Be a bad boy! It would be so cool!"

"Ugh, fine. Bad boy it is." Len crossed his arms.

"Great! Let's go!" Miku tugged at Len's sleeve.

"Not again."


	3. Day 01 Part 2

**Well, you asked for a longer chapter I'll give you a longer chapter!**

**Day 01 Part 2**

**The Act**

"Now, being popular is really actually hard work. You have to get used to fans chasing you around and getting love letters." Miku explained, taking a bite out of her lunch. "Trust me, I'm totally experienced!" she said with her mouth full.

The two decided they would eat lunch outside to discuss how they were going to change Len.

"I hope you realize your trying to help me by complimenting yourself." Len took a bite out of his lunch and swallowed before talking. "So, do I have to talk all cool or something?"

Shaking her head, Miku pulled the magazine out of her purse again. "That's not all! TokyoStar teaches you how to act like the celebrities too!" she clutched the magazine and hugged it. "It's like TokyoStar knew this was going to happen! I love you TokyoStar!"

_It seems like she's determined, but she's a bit too much of a fan girl. _Len sweatdropped. _She's also helping me though. _

"Okay, I found the page!" Miku said. "It says to act like a bad boy, you have to wear cool clothes! Maybe we can customize your school uniform." She reached over the table. Miku untied his navy blue tie. Miku then proceeded to unbutton the first button of his shirt.

"Y-your supposed to be making me look cool, not undressing me!"

"Relax, everything will be fine! Look, it says your supposed to do all this stuff to your uniform!" she showed him the magazine. "Now, pull down your pants a little bit."

Len was about to yell at her, but this was the only way Luka would date him. He slouched his pants a bit. "Is this good?"

Miku grinned. "Great! Now,"

"MIKU-CHAN!" a voice shouted. Len couldn't tell who, but he knew it belonged to a boy. "What are you doing with another guy?"

"Oh, Kaito! Once again, we're not dating. So you don't have to worry about anything!" Miku gave him a fake smile. She leaned over to whisper to Len. "You know how I was talking about your fans chasing you around? He's my biggest fan."

Kaito smiled at Miku. "Okay, my wonderful Miku-chan! You will be mine one day though! One day!" he started walking away. "Lalalalala, Miku-chan will be mine! I love her, she loves me, even though she won't admit it!" Miku sweatdropped.

"Who the hell was that?" Len asked.

"Kaito Shion. I only dare talk to him because he's a Shion, therefore he must know Taito and Akaito!" Miku replied. "I'm just imagining meeting them one day!"

"Okay, so, let's get back to me. What else should I do?"

"It says you should beat people up!" Miku said, standing up. "Okay Len-kun, time to go badass!" she said, making a face as if she was amused.

"No way! Fine, maybe later though.."

"Aww man! Well next it says you should make other people do your homework, be mean to everybody, and be careless about everything!" Miku read from the magazine. "Then it says you should also show off your sensestive side to everyone you actually care about! Aww, that's so sweet!"

"Okay. So, is that all?"

"Yep! Now, let me see your muscles!"

Len put up his arms, making a fist. "Like what you see?"

"I don't see anything at all! You have to work out!" Miku facepalmed. "But, with hard work, we can do it! Right?"

Len gave her a goofy grin. _What did I get myself into? _

"Now, maybe you can come over to my house?" Miku said. "Just join my training program, and you'll be in shape in no time!" she gave Len a thumbs up.

"Right.."

* * *

><p>"DAMN THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!"<p>

"Hahaha, thanks. It has a gym, a pool, twenty bedrooms, ten bathrooms, and a bunch of other stuff." Miku laughed. "Don't worry, the gym is right by the front door."

They walked on a long path until they finally reached the front door. Miku opened the door and a bunch of maids were lined up. "Welcome home! Would you like something?"

"No thanks! Meet my friend Len-kun! I'm helping him be badass!"

"U-uh, yes Miku-chan." said one the maids. "We'll start preparing dinner."

"Okay!" Miku dragged Len to the gym. "Welcome!"

"Shit.."


	4. Day 01 Part 3

**Day 01 Part 3**

**Training**

The gym was huge. Len even saw a golden statue of a famous wrestler, Big Al. "Welcome to my family's gym!" Miku exclaimed. "We rarely use it, but Daddy says it makes us look richer!"

Len gave her a fake smile. _Her whole family is conceited.. _

"Sit down, we will start out training session now! Please stretch, and there's some water over there!" Miku said, pointing to a chair. It was nothing but wood, but it looked fancy at the same time. "I'll give you a couple of minutes. Meanwhile I'll be watching TV over there!"

_T-this place has a TV? _Len thought. He then sat down, grabbing the bottle of water and gulping half of it down. "Okay, today, I must make myself proud!" Len stretched for a while then called Miku. "I'm ready!"

"Perfect! I just finished watching Mommy on TV!"

"U-um..is your Mom by any chance Meiko Hatsune?"

Miku nodded. "Yes. She promised she would visit this month for a week.." she turned to Len. "Okay, let's start! Pick up those two pounds weights."

Len immediately grabbed them. "Okay, this is easy! What's next?" Len said, now confindent.

"Now, lift these ten pounds weights!" Miku said, holding them up without struggling at all.

_I think she's stronger than me.. _Len thought. "O-okay..I guess.." he grabbed them, then immediately dropped them.

"Oh boy. We have a lot of work to do."

After working out for a while, Miku invited him to stay for dinner. Len agreed. When they walked to the kitchen, there was various foods lined up. "So, do you want curry? Onigiri? Anything you want I have it!"

"Woah..uh..surprise me?"

"Okay! Lily-sama! Make Len a plate! Surprise me!"

"Okay Miku-san!"

Miku lead Len to the dining room. "Please sit down Len-kun!" Len sat down and Miku sat in front of him. "L-Len..what makes you like Luka so much?"

"Huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! Next one should be longer! <strong>


	5. Day 01 Part 4

**Last part of Day 01, I promise. :D **

**Day 01 Part 4**

**The Dinner**

* * *

><p>Len was surprised by the question. Why did he start liking Luka? It was definitely not because of her personality. Honestly, Len thought she was a BITCH. Maybe it was because of her looks..or her brains. Len just didn't know..<p>

"Well?"

"U-um, actually I'm not sure. When I met her in sixth grade, there was just something about her.." Len replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason." Their was an awkward silence until the food finally came. "Thank you Lily-sama! Where is Onee-chan?"

Lily bowed. "Your welcome Miku-san. Teto-san will not be able to attend dinner, as she is busy."

Miku nodded. "Okay, I'll just eat with Len!"

"Hai." **(Hai means yes in Japanese.)**

Miku then turned her attention to Len. "Well, as everyone knows, all bad boys have a girlfriend!" she said, taking her spoon and scooping up some curry. "So, we need to get you a girlfriend, of course!"

"You do realize the main point of this is to get Luka to be my girlfriend?"

"Exactly. So, if you get a girlfriend, Luka will get jelous!" Miku explained. "There's only one problem. Luka just recently got a boyfriend."

Len froze. "L-Luka has a boyfriend!" he stood up. "My l-life..is over.."

"No, don't say that!" Miku said. "Listen, tomorrow at school, we'll try to find you a girlfriend. Luka and Gakupo will break up somehow."

"Who's Gakupo?"

"You don't want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>To make up for another short chapter, I'll post Day 2 later today! <strong>

**Peace! **

**Btw:**

**Should Gakupo be:**

**A sexy, fun person**

**A mature, smart person**

**Kaito (I mean act like Kaito.) **


	6. Day 02 Part 1

**Day 02 Part 1**

**Gakupo!**

* * *

><p>"THAT'S GAKUPO!"<p>

Len would never admit it, but..he was actually a bit attracted to Gakupo. His long purple hair stopped at his ankles, and his eyes were..beautiful. They were the same color as his hair. His sexy smile was irresistible. No wonder Luka went out with him.

"Yes, that's Gakupo. Isn't he just irresistible?" Rin smiled. "I would steal him, but I'm not the kind of person that betrays friends."

"It may not seem like it, but you are." Len replied, crossing his arms. He looked the same as he did yesterday. His tie was untied, first button unbuttoned, and his pantas were slouched. "T-this guy is not suitable for Luka. I will not accept him!"

"Shut up Len, it's not like you're her dad." Rin said. "Mr. Megurine is actually nice."

Len immediately protested. "Hey, I am nice!"

"It may seem like it, but you aren't." Rin said. "Dejavu, huh?"

"S-shut up!"

Suddenly the two heard a voice. "I couldn't help but notice you staring." It belonged to Gakupo Kamui, Luka's new boyfriend. "Do I look okay? You've been staring for a really long time."

"N-no! It was just because..we thought your outfit was cool!" Len said quickly. _Did I just compliment my new enemy? ON THE UNIFORM I'M WEARING?_

"Well, thank you. I brought it yesterday." Gakupo smirked at them then returned to his old position.

"AHH! So sexy! So irresistible!" Rin blushed. "How could you not be attracted to that?"

The classroom was doing work until they heard the principal through the intercom. _"Hello students, I know you have been waiting for the Student of the Month. Congrants to all the nominees! The student that everyone voted for was Gakupo Kamui! Thank you and congrats to Mr. Kamui!" _

Suddenly the whole class cheered, even Sensei. The only person that didn't cheer was Len. Haku-sensei called Gakupo up. "Please come up Gakupo! What do you have to say about winning?"

Gakupo smirked and walked to the front of classroom. "Well, first of all thank you to everyone who voted for me. It was an honor just to be nominated, but I never thought I would win. Once again, thank you."

Len really wanted to just bang his head against the wall. How was Gakupo getting all this praise? Just because he was good looking..and kind..

Gakupo went to sit down. Len thought his life was over once again..


	7. Day 02 Part 2

**Day 02 Part 2**

**The School Festival**

"Okay class. Today we will discuss what we are going to do at our school festival." Sensei Kiyoteru said. "Any ideas?"

Suddenly a lot of hands shot up in the air like rockets. Sensei Kiyoteru looked around the room, trying to pick somebody. "MM..Gakupo.."

Everyone suddenly looked at Gakupo, except Len who just turned away. You could tell they were thinking _Let's do what Gakupo wants to do!_

"A maid café." he said quickly, immediately looking over to Luka. "It'll attract a lot more people than last year's butler café. It'll be just like it, except the maids wouldn't be rude."

Suddenly someone spoke. "I-I AGREE WITH GAKUPO!"

"ME TOO!"

A lot of shouts were people agreeing with Gakupo. "Well then it is settled. We are doing a maid caf-."

"WAIT!" someone shouted. It was Len. "W-we should do..a play!" he blurted out. Then he sighed. Nobody would want to do a boring play.

"Maybe Gakupo can be the lead!"

Len looked over to see Rin shouting. "My sister.." he muttered.

"Yeah, Gakupo should be the lead!"

Gakupo smirked. "Well, maybe it should be a romance play. Luka can be the female lead." After he had said that, everyone turned to Luka who's face turned as red as a rose.

Suddenly everyone started talking until some shouted real loud "I THINK WE SHOULD DO THE MAID CAFÉ!"

"NO, WE SHOULD DO THE PLAY!"

Everyone started arguing until Sensei Kiyoteru spoke up. "Okay, stop! Listen, maybe we can have the people in the maid café watch a play while they eat."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!"

"Yeah, let's do that!"

"Then I think we know what we're doing for the school festival. "

* * *

><p>"Wow Len, you came up with the idea for a play but everyones worshiping Gakupo. You really are an outcast." Miku said, as she carried her books.<p>

Len crossed his arms. "Don't have to rub it in my face!"

"I wasn't. Listen, we need to find a way to get you noticed at the festival."

"We gotta think of something in two weeks."

"It'll be fun!"


	8. Day 03 Part 1

**To Anon: Even though your critique was a bit harsh, I'll try harder this chapter. Same with my other story. Oh, and by the way, that part in chapter 1 was just a mistake. It happens to every author once and a while. To answer your other question, Miku wanted to help Len because she wanted Luka to get a boyfriend.**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 03 Part 1<strong>

**Preparing**

"Okay, I just ordered the costumes!" said a student, sitting in front of a computer.

Sensei Kiyoteru's class was preparing for the school festival in the library (not changing the library, discussing what they would do.) One table was discussing the café, and the other was discussing the play. Gakupo chose to sit at the play table, so of course half of the class gathered there. The table was wooden, and a bookshelf was behind it. Miku sat beside Len. The group was going around in a circle, sharing their ideas for the play. Gakupo was right before Len. Of course, his idea stole the show.

"Well, I was thinking we would do Romeo and Juliet, since the genre is romance." he smirked, making some girls squeal. "Does anyone agree with me?"

Half of the table nodded. "I think it's a great idea!" squealed Gumi Megpoid, Gakupo's biggest fan. Even though they were siblings, Gumi was adopted so they were not related by blood. "Though I think someone with more acting experience should play the role of Juliet." Gumi was in the drama club, and Gakupo had been in a few of Gumi's clubs' plays as an understudy. Luka, however, had no experience at all in drama.

"Great idea Gumi-chan!" Gakupo grinned at her, patting her head. He then turned to Miki Sasaki, who was in the drama club like Gumi. "Would you like to play the role of Juliet?"

Gumi crossed her arms, realizing her plan backfired.

Miki blushed. "U-um, I think it would be romantic if Luka did it! After all, you two are dating." Miki then sulked, as she realized she missed out on the opportunity of a lifetime. She gripped the end of her skirt, as if she was punishing herself for saying that.

Sensei Kiyoteru then walked over. "Have you guys decided what we are going to for our play yet?"

Before Len could say no, almost the whole table shouted yes. Sensei Kiyoteru nodded, pulling a pen out of his pocket. A clipboard was in his hand. "So, please tell me what your idea is."

"Romeo and Juliet." replied Gakupo. "Just like the original. No changes at a-."

"Wait! I have an idea for Romeo and Juliet!" Len shouted. He didn't actually have one, he just wanted his chance to talk. "U-uh..I think.."

"Len thought we should make a modern Romeo and Juliet!" Miku said, saving Len. Len looked over to her, but she just gave him a thumbs up.

"Great idea Mister Kagamine. Well, I think we know what we're doing." Sensei Kiyoteru wrote something down on his clipboard.

Of course, since Miku was popular, everyone started saying 'Great idea Miku!' If Len had said it, everyone would talk to Gakupo. He sighed.

Sensei Kiyoteru wasn't finished. "So, we need a script writer, a director, costumes, and a cast. We will discuss this in the classroom." he said, stuffing his pen back in his pocket. "While I'm talking to the café group, you can discuss more ideas for the play." Sensei Kiyoteru adjusted his glasses then walked over to the other table. Everyone just started to stare at each other. There was silence.

It was so quiet the group could hear the clock ticking. _Tick Tock, Tick Tock. _Luka, however, suddenly stood up. Everyone was hoping she would stop the silence. "What are you doing Luka-sama?" Miki asked.

She looked at one side of the table, then the other. She was silent for a few moments. Finally Luka spoke. "I-I have to go to a student council meeting."

Two other students, Lily Tanaka and Shiyu Tanaka stood up. (That's how SeeU's name is pronounced.) Luka was president, Lily was vice president, and Shiyu was treasurer.

"We have to go too." Lily said, and the three walked off.

Half of the students sweatdropped when they realized why Luka stood up, but Len just stared at her as she walked off. Len always admired that about Luka (the fact that she was president.) Luka was smart, mature and organized. That was one of the reasons Len liked her.

After a few minutes, Sensei Kiyoteru came back. He realized their faces were blank. "Uh, it's time to go."

The students rushed to the line, happy the silence was finally over. Len and Miku still had to think of a way to get him a girlfriend, and get him noticed.

In the classroom, Len and Miku had finished their work early, so Miku passed Len a note. He opened it, and read it carefully.

**I was thinking I should be your girlfriend..but not really. Just to get you noticed. **

**-Miku **

Len looked over to Miku, who was now checking her work. He looked back at the note and read it one more time, and then wrote something down.

_I'm not sure. First of all, what if people want us to kiss or something like that? Second, Rin would tease me forever if she found out. Third, what if Luka really thinks I like you?_

_-Len-kun_

He made sure Sensei wasn't looking then passed the note. After five minutes, Miku passed the note back.

**Well, I didn't think about that. We'll figure it out somehow though. Oh, Rin's having a sleepover at your house tonight. We could talk about it there. **

**-Miku**

Len looked over to Miku, who just nodded. Len felt there was no reason to pass the note back, so he stuffed it in his desk.

Suddenly a timer went off. A few seconds after, a beep was heard. "Time is up. If you did not finish, you will do it for homework." Sensei Kiyoteru said, writing the word "HOMEWORK" on the board. Under it, he started writing a list of things the students would do for homework. He then turned around. "Well, now we will discuss our ideas for the café and the play.."


End file.
